The Cure
by Horrifics
Summary: L has a stomach ache from eating the things he usually eats. Confused and desperate L asks Light for medicine...but when L gets too close, feelings spill.


The Cure

The raven haired teen stumbled across the room. Empty soda cans, wrappers from candy and other sweets, clothes, broken glass, three broken chairs, and a single laptop sitting open on an unmade bed were scattered about the dark blue room with wooden flooring. His dark blue jeans dragged against the filled floor as his long, pale arms that were covered by white sleeves hung almost lifelessly at his side. The dark circles under his dark mocha eyes seemed darker than usual. His usual emotionless face was completely painted over with a grimace. He slowly wrapped his long arms around his slim stomach. The door squeaked open quietly, then was slammed in an instance. Faint foot steps followed the slam into the door way of the pigsty that L called a room. The new mocha haired teen stood in the door way, his dark eyes were already glued to L. His tan-ish face was brightened up with a grin in an instance. L quickly jerked his head in Light's direction.

"Back already, Light?" He asked in a weary tone.

All Light did was nod.

"What's wrong with you, Ryuuzaki-kun?" He teased with a snicker.

L let out a loud groan.

"Stomach ache."

Light's grin was quickly washed away with a gawk.

"What'd you eat?" He asked.

"The…Usual." L replied.

Light rolled his eyes, then looked at L. He found himself lost in the other boy's eyes for a few moments before recollecting this thoughts and looked away quickly.

"Do we have anything that might help?" L asked, hopefully.

"Actually…yeah, we do." Light responded hesitantly, then found himself looking at the floor.

"Tell me again why let you move in with me?" Light hissed. "…Never mind, just follow me."

L nodded and stepped over all the junk lying in the floor and followed Light the hallway. L scooted his pale feet against the vanilla colored floor and slid his hand down the crimson wall, with one hand still around his stomach. Light turned and entered the kitchen, L almost missed the turn and almost stumbled into the wall. But he followed Light into the kitchen like nothing happened. The kitchen was clean, almost spotless to be exact. The only problem was all the dirty dished pilled up in the sink from L's constant midnight snacking and neglected to clean the dishes, and the fact that L had a bad habit of writing on the wall like a little kid, so little pencil marks was all over the white walls. Light walked over to a cabinet, and opened the brown wooden door, L dangerously close to Light, investigating every move he made. Light let out an annoyed sigh and reached for a white bottle with the words "Pain Relief" on it. He shut the cabinet door with his pinky finger and turned around as L tried to lean in closer to investigate the bottle without looking over Light's shoulder. Only to find themselves crushing the others lips with their own. Both teen's eyes grew to the size of a golf ball. Light dropped the white medicine bottle, making it crash into the floor and break open, thus making all the white pills in the bottle scatter all over the tan tile floor. But neither of the teens pulled away. L moved his pale hand up to Light's chest and pulled on the collar of his black turtleneck. Then Light broke the kiss between the two by pulling away, with a smile. L made a unsatisfied face, and put a single finger on his lips.

"Sorry about the medicine, Ryuuzaki. I guess you wouldn't want to take the medicine after it being on the floor.." He quickly apologized, trying to change the subject.

L grinned with a pink tint slowly moving across the bridge of his nose.

"It's fine, Light-kun." He sighed. "..I think I might have found my cure right now."

Light smiled. "Your stomach still hurting?"

"No." L replied. "But it feels all weird and warm inside it."

Light's smile got wider. "Do you like that feeling?"

"Not really." L quickly replied.

Light smirked, then pulled on the collar of his white shirt and pulled him in closer to his body, and wrapped an arm around him. L let out a groan of satisfaction, then Light moved his head dangerously close to L's neck.

"I have the cure for that too."

Then he went back up and pulled L back into another kiss and neither of the teens let go, Light slid his tongue into L's wide open mouth, L did the same. The tongues fought for domination until the two teens had to break the kiss to breathe.

"Does your stomach still hurt, Ryuuzaki?" Light asked.

"No.. You're my cure…" L sighed. "Oh, Light-kun…" L moaned.

"Yes?" Light replied.

"…I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
